


Bite Off More Then You Can Chew?

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, F/F, Feedism, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Stephen Galaxy - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, stuffing kink, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on earth Peridot takes up cooking, recently Jasper discovers she has a love of sweets and doesn't let Peridot's cooking go to waste. But it seems to be going to her waist, and Peridot intents to take full advantage of that. Stuffing kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Off More Then You Can Chew?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for recent episodes.

It had been three months since she was released from Malachite, it was made clear Homeworld wasn't coming for her, Peridot, or even Lapis. Jasper had to face the harsh reality that she was stuck on this miserable planet with a ticking time bomb that was the cluster in the core of earth, that could go off and destroy them all. Jasper took risks in war, she overall was confident in her abilities to fight and fend off those who opposed Homeworld during the war. But a giant cluster awaiting to break free from its shell that was earth and killing them all in the process? Jasper didn't want to die, but Homeworld wasn't coming to save one of its most loyal warriors, so here she was... spending her days with the remains of Rose Quartz's army. 

For the most part Jasper kept to herself, Pearl, Garnet, Lapis, and Amethyst made sure Jasper knew she would be shown no kindness from them. Not that Jasper was interested in any form of companionship from those four, she just wanted to put an end to the cluster, mainly she didn't want to die. The only two members of this disaster of an army that seemed to genuinely want to interact with her was Steven, part of the agreement was she was not to physically or mentally harm him if she didn't want to be poofed and bubbled. Jasper found herself getting mixed up in his shenanigans, but dare to say they were rather amusing in an odd way, and it was relaxing to take her mind off the cluster for awhile. 

Then their was Peridot, the only familiar thing to Jasper, she had gotten used to seeing her without her limb enhancers after a few weeks. The technician certainly had changed, she had a although not perfect but better relationship with the other gems then Jasper, she and Steven managed to talk the others into allowing Jasper to join them as an ally rather then a prisoner. It was Peridot who made sure Jasper was up to date on the current situation and she was the gem Jasper conversed with the most for entertainment, reminiscing about how fulfilling their duties once were on Homeworld. And on top of that Peridot had taken enjoyment in the earth hobby known as 'cooking'. A type of activity where one would combine edible earth substances to create something that was even more edible and delicious. Ever since Steven convinced her to shape shift a stomach and digested track in order to eat something called a 'donut', Jasper had grown to enjoy eating, mainly sweet foods. Whenever Peridot prepared something Jasper always got first dibs on whatever Peridot had prepared. A lot had changed for Jasper since she was freed from Malachite, but not just those around her, herself as well. She herself had changed, but it more ways then one.

Jasper's fingers traced her midsection, her usual tone abdomen had now soften and started to ever so slightly curve outward. It was hardly noticeable at first glance, but it was starting to make her usual attire of a suit feel rather snug around her middle. Gems came in all shapes and sizes, quartzes like Jasper always took on a large form if developed properly, so bigness was something she was no stranger to. But the thing that puzzled her was where this newfound softness came from, she haven't poofed for millenniums, she haven't reformed so it would seem impossible for her form to change without her knowledge. Yet there was this abnormal little curve that had formed on her body. She had tried to think of a reasonable explanation for this, but came up with nothing... it didn't seem her life was in danger with this increase of bigness, but it was troubling to not know why or how this came to be, for the life of her she couldn't think of anything that would explain why.

Her two fingers poked at the softness her stomach had developed . It wasn't painful, so she doubted it had to be dealt with right away, maybe not at all, it could just go away on its own. It wasn't a problem, but the giant cluster threatening to destroy the planet she was currently on? That was her problem.

The sound of footsteps caused Jasper to stop poking and prodding her own stomach, glancing at the Temple's front door from the couch she sat in, Jasper watched as the door swung open, revealing Peridot with her typical scowl and a smear of black oil on her cheek. 

"Pathetic clods..." she grumbled as she briskly walked across the room to the kitchen, wiping the oil smear off with a hand towel. 

"I take it building that drill isn't going so good?" Jasper mused with a chuckle, the little oil smear that was on the smaller gem's face was actually kind of adorable, and sort of fitting when you you think about it.

"Far from it!" Peridot hissed angrily. "If I wasn't taking orders from the likes of them we would be progressing much faster." 

"The feeling is mutual, having Garnet breathing down my neck isn't exactly pleasant." she stated, the past three months contained little enjoyment. "Look, why don't you put your feet up for a bit, I'm just lounging around on the couch, I wouldn't mind some company." she offered, in hopes to ease Peridot's stress, Peridot could always be a nuisance when she was in one of her moods. 

"Considering what I went through today with those clods, I accept your invitation." Peridot rummaged through the fridge. "I also created a concoction that involved melting a solid to a liquid then coating the substance over a fruit component, and being left to harden in this ice chamber, would you care for some?" 

"Sure, even though the only word I understood was fruit." thankfully Peridot didn't disappoint, on a silver tray rested a bunch of strawberries with harden milk chocolate shells. "Chocolate? Sweet, now we're talking." Jasper said as Peridot plopped herself next to Jasper and pushed the tray forward towards her. Jasper helped herself to one and bit into it, breaking the sweet chocolate shell and getting to that juicy strawberry encased in the centre. "It tastes amazing, thank you Peridot."

"Oh please, preparing this was beneath my capabilities." Peridot stated. "I mainly used the leftover resources from the last creation, if I'm being truthful it almost feels cheap serving you this."

"No need to be modest, you're cooking is supreme." Jasper complimented, polishing off the chocolate covered strawberry before helping herself to another one. "Aren't you going to have any? You are the one who made these."

"Consuming food isn't something I find appealing, I prefer to perform the act of what these humans on this planet call 'cooking'." Peridot informed as Jasper finished the second treat, reaching over she grabbed a third strawberry to eat. "I do however find seeing how different edible earth chemicals act when mixed together and set in one of those ice or fire chambers."

"You sound like Pearl." Jasper said, licking a tiny smear of chocolate off from her lip. "Hates food, but loves preparing it."

"Do me a favour and don't compare me to her." she grumbled, frowning at the very mention of Pearl. "It's already unsatisfying she had taken control of the drill design and development and used to tie me up outside on a leash."

"A leash, seriously?" Jasper swallowed before laughing. "Wished I could had seen that."

"Don't make me take away your privilege to consume my cooking." she warned with a sneer.

Jasper rolled her eyes, although replying with some sly remark was tempting she decided against it. Not willing to risk the possibility of losing Peridot's cooking, her daily meals and treats were the only thing Jasper looked forward too since joining the gems. 

"Oh alright..." Jasper huffed in annoyance, but maybe Pearl had taken a few pictures of the occasion, though she doubt Pearl would give them to her willingly. Rather then dwell on that hopeless but amusing idea she returned her attention to the treats and Peridot. 

They conversed for awhile, letting off steam about the fellow gems and what the future would hold. Only problem was neither of them knew what they would do once and if they dealt with the cluster, but the two refused to think too much into it, for now focusing on the present the two gems main concern. During that time Jasper idly ate away at the treats before her, chocolate was highly addicting and very sweet, but also sickening. It made her thankful that the natural juices of the strawberries were there to counteract with the sticky sweetness of the chocolate. She must had been on her seventh one before she noticed the look in Peridot's eyes, they were looking at her, of course. But it seemed those expressive black eyes of hers were glued to her mouth, watching her eat. Did she have a smear of chocolate or strawberry juice on her face? Or something stuck in her teeth? 

"Uhh... do I have something on my face, or...?" 

"Oh? Pardon me for staring, I suspect it's just aesthetically pleasing to witness you enjoy my cooking to such a great extent." Peridot stated. "It's nice to feel my efforts are being appreciated here with you, if not out there with the drill." she rested her chin in her green palm. "Go on, have another one. I rather not have these go to waste."

"Nonsense, I'm sure others will eat. Doesn't that quartz... what's her name... Amethyst? Eats anything that doesn't eat her first? Or that hybrid Steven?" Jasper questioned.

"Jasper, you honestly think any of those crystal gems trust me that much to let Steven try anything I manage to create? And Amethyst likes anything she eats, she doesn't even take the time to savour my hard work, not like you." she informed. "Are you seriously telling me you never notice you're the only one who eats what I prepare?"

"Now that you mention it..." 

"Why do you think I never pester you to save some for the others?" Peridot stated, crossing her legs. 

"So all this time you been solely cooking for me?" she inquired, raising an eye brow.

"No need to feel guilty, I get to dabble in this earth chemist activity, and you get to consume the result I get, it's a fair trade if you ask me." she pushed the tray to her yet again. "Go one, eat the last four. They will just go to waste if you don't." urged Peridot.

Jasper selected a another one and bit into it, a stream of juice trickled down from her mouth to chin, she wiped it with her arm. They were gems after all, food and table manners were foreign to them, but Pearl did stress about them, but she wasn't here thankfully to nag her. They returned to conversing, talking about how much longer they thought the drill would take, if Garnet would ever unfuse willingly, and what exactly was the point of Crying breakfast friends, neither of them knew. It wasn't until Jasper ate the last chocolate covered strawberry that she yet again notice Peridot's eyes were locked on her yet again, but not on her mouth but rather her midsection. The soft curve she had developed over the course of three months was there of course, no one pointed it out because it was hardly noticeable, but if one were to look long and hard enough they would see the plush Jasper had gotten, and rarely did anything escape Peridot's vision.

"You're staring again." Jasper informed, licking the melted chocolate off from her fingers. 

"Forgive me, I tend to forget it's rude to stare." Peridot apologized.

"It's fine, I recently just noticed it myself." her finger once again traced her abdomen. "I'm beginning to wonder if my form is somehow defective, perhaps all those tiring months of being Malachite is finally starting to catch up to me."

"Or just the sweets." Peridot snorted. "You haven't quite put two and two together yet? Not to mentioned you have been staying in one spot for so long."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just your mass increasing from the food and the decrease of activity from what you usually did back on Homeworld. A bit surprising given Amethyst appetite, but then again she's a quartz that developed differently then you."

"If that's the case then perhaps it's time I cut back, I had been meaning to scope out what else this area has to offer." now that Jasper thought about it during her three months with the gems she hasn't explored anything more then the temple, barn, and occasionally quicks trips to the Big donut with Steven, and a change of scenery did sound appealing. Watching cartoons with Steven, the ocean, and the crystal gems, weren't exactly the best view in the galaxy. "Would be nice to get into the habit of stretching my legs."

"And swear off my cooking forever?" Peridot pouted. "Whatever shall I do if no one is going to eat my concoctions?"

"Give them to Amethyst, that runt will eat anything." Jasper shrugged.

"But I told you, she doesn't fully analyze the food properly, have you seen her eat? No way I would allow my efforts to go to waste like that." Peridot complained, mouth still in the shape of a tight frown. 

"Well go find someone else, humans are still the dominant species, try finding one of them." Jasper suggested, not that she could say the idea of cutting out her newfound love of sweets out was appealing, but she gone thousands of years without food then she can do it now.

"But I don't want to find someone else." Peridot whined, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm perfectly content with the arrangement we had going on for a few months. Isn't their any alternatives plans? Performing this earth chemistry is the only thing that keeps my mind off the fact the cluster is right under us and ready to destroy the very planet we're currently on!"

"Gee, thanks for that cheery reminder." she huffed sarcastically. "I'm going to get some fresh air." she got up from the couch, only to have Peridot grab her arm.

"Wait! Just one night!" Peridot cried frantically. 

"What do you just mean just one night?" Jasper asked, raising and eye brow and shaking Peridot's grubby hand off of her. 

"You don't have to cut out being a part of my latest pastime so soon, one night of indulgence won't crack your gem, right?" Peridot begged. "At least allow me to create you something outstanding that surpasses what I made today."

"Care to elaborate?" Peridot did have a fair point, one night certainly wouldn't kill her, and if she said this dish was worth her time then it did seem like something worth looking into.

"We're be alone at the Temple, Steven is spending a night with a fellow human known as Connie, the crystal gems will be spending the night working on the drill, and Lapis will be doing... whatever it is she usually does." she shrugged, Lapis always had a habit of wandering around Beach City if not in the temple or barn offering assistance, mainly she stayed around the ocean. "My point is, it's a perfect time to eat to your heart's content... if we had hearts that is, it's just an old earth saying I've picked up, but you get my point. Just one night, for a while not we pretend the cluster doesn't exist, Homeworld didn't abandon us, we're not stuck on this planet with miserable clods, I didn't lose my limb enhancers and Malachite never happened. We have a nice quiet night together, I prepare something, you eat it, that's it. For once since we arrived on this planet we enjoy ourselves." Peridot informed. "If you agree to this plan, of course."

The idea sounded very appealing actually, it was rare whenever they got a peaceful night they didn't have to share with Steven or the other gems. And what was the worst one night of indulgence could lead too? Not like they were putting the drill on hold, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst would be dealing with that tonight. 

"Well, when you put it like that how can I refuse?" she chuckled.

Peridot's face broke out in a excited smile. "An excellent choice." she mused, judging by the tone of her voice she was having trouble trying to contain her excitement. "I promise I won't disappoint."

"You better not, now I'm actually looking forward to it." Jasper said. "In the meantime Steven wanted to drag me around to someplace called 'Funland', judging by the name I'm guessing it's a place for amusement." 

"You go off to attempt to find amusement in this 'Funland', I'll be here in the meanwhile, preparing." her smiled widen. 

"You certainly seem to be looking forward to this." she stated. 

"I confess, I am. Now shoo, go to the land of amusement while I get everything ready." Peridot instructed. 

Although usually not to keen on taking orders from gems that would be considered a lesser rank then her, Jasper complied with Peridot's request, leaving the temple to deal with whatever Steven had planned. She found herself eagerly awaiting for what Peridot had in store for her, having the whole temple to themselves and the promise of a delicious treat? Things might actually start looking up for her since she got stuck on this planet. 

...

It amazed Jasper how humans took amusement in these things called 'arcades', a chamber with dozens of computer like boxes that offered a wide variety of simulators for entertainment. Haven't never played any of these it was no surprise Jasper was dreadfully terrible at it, but it was entertaining and nice to get her mind off of both the cluster and the hours ticking by until she could see what Peridot had planned for tonight. After a few hours of something called 'Beat Meat Mania' and Jasper somehow ending up with what humans called 'A high score' , she was more then ready to have Steven be dropped off at Connie's. With entertaining Steven out of the way it was finally time to see just what Peridot had prepared for her at the temple. 

Upon return to the Temple the whole place was dimly lit, candles were spread throughout the temple. Jasper could only laugh as she watched Peridot light the last one. 

"You tryin' to woo me?" Jasper laughed as Peridot tossed the match she used in the trash.

"I felt like such measures were necessary, it's not everyday we get the temple to ourselves. And if I'm going to be serving my hardest work yet I want to go all out." she stated. "And the temple being so dimly lit helps me forget we're living in this monstrosity of a base." Peridot gestured to the couch. "Now go sit down, I'm just putting the finishing touches on it now."

Finding herself yet again taking orders from Peridot she sat down as Peridot left to wrap up her cooking. Jasper whistled as she once again looked at all the candles Peridot scattered throughout the room. She really was going all out, rather impressive seeing how she tended to be tired both physically and mentally from dealing with the drill and fellow gems, not to mention Steven. Jasper's thoughts of that situation were cut short when Peridot returned from the kitchen carrying a large silver tray that kept whatever goodies were hidden a secret with a matching silver cover. She could feel her mouth watering as the tray was placed before her, eagerly awaiting to see what was under it.

"I know you hate my explanations, so I'll just skip to the point. This..." she lifted the cover. "Is what humans call a 'cheesecake'."

Jasper's eyes widen in delight at the sight before her. The cake was large, by far the biggest cake Peridot had made in terms of width, and topped with various fruits that was coated in what looked like a sticky and sweet looking syrup. How she managed to create a dish in mere hours was beyond Jasper. But frankly the time Peridot took to make this was the last thing she was thinking about, all she cared about was how it would taste!

"It looks amazing!" Jasper gawked.

"Why thank you, if my calculations are correct it should taste as good as it looks." she left again and returned with a white plate, a silver fork and a matching knife. Setting the plate before Jasper she then began to cut the cake into ten perfectly equal slices. "I hope you like it." Peridot placed a slice onto her plate. "Now eat."

Grabbing ahold of the fork Jasper used it to spear a piece of the slice, making sure to get a little bit of everything for the first bite, with the exception of the fruit, a kiwi slice, that creamy looking middle, and the crumply base. The first bite was utterly amazing, soft and creamy texture, graham cracker crust, and of course the sweet fruit that topped it off. It was simply amazing! Just like Peridot had promised it was her best dish yet!

"This is amazing , thank you Peridot." she said after swallowing.

"You really like it?"

"Of course!" Jasper mused, already spearing another piece of the slice with her fork. "It tastes...what's the proper earth term again? Heavenly? Yeah, heavenly!" she brought the cake to her mouth. Once again her tastebuds were met with the perfection of everything this cheesecake could offer, it was tempting to just scarf the slice as quickly as she could right, but Jasper was no fool. This cake was very sweet and creamy, it would just make her sick of it faster, and she had no intention to grow sick or bored with this cake. "Thank you Peridot."

"It's no problem, like I said I enjoy this earth activity. Now, less talking more eating." Peridot urged. "I invested a lot of hard work into this, I didn't do this for idle chitchat." 

"Yes ma'am." Jasper laughed and devoured her third bite.

Everything about the cake was delicious, despite Peridot's request for no talking she couldn't help but praise her. But she was sure to make sure all compliments were quick and brief, and to quickly return to savouring the treat before her. The first slice was polished off, nothing was left of it but a few stray crumbs of the crust which rested on the plate. Refusing to let those go to waste, Jasper used her index finger to eat them up.

"That was wonderful, by far the most yummy thing I had eaten in years." she said, licking the crumbs off her finger.

"You're flattering me."

"I'm trying." 

"Well then, how does a second helping sound?" Peridot offered, not even waiting for a reply as she placed a second slice on her plate.

"Seconds sound wonderful." she beamed, licking her lips and grabbing her fork yet again. Everything about the cake was marvellous, how would one be expected not to have another slice. 

It was just as good as the first time she ate a slice, if not better the second time around. The richness and moistness caused her to moan in delight as the piece of perfection came in contact with her tongue. If only she could had stayed at the temple and witness Peridot prepare such a wonderful dessert. But she guessed that would had ruined the surprise of seeing it for the first time. 

"Not sick of it yet?" Peridot asked, raising an eye brow at her.

"Of course not! How could I get sick of it?" Jasper asked.

"That is pleasing to hear, now shut up and eat." Peridot ordered, pointing to the slice. "I would hate if this were to go to waste." 

"I'm starting to like it when you give orders." she smirked. 

Like the first piece the second was eaten completely, leaving nothing but a few stray crumbs, and like before Jasper ate them up. Not once did she get sick of the lovely flavour and texture. 

"Still good?" Peridot asked.

"Still good." Jasper replied. And with that being said Peridot placed a third slice on her plate. "You're kidding, right?"

"Tonight is a night of indulgence, and two measly pieces of cheesecake doesn't count as indulgence." she stated, using her 'matter of fact' voice. 

"This cake is anything but measly." Jasper muttered, pushing the plate aside. "It could feed a whole army of Homeworld gems."

"In case you haven't notice I don't have an army of Homeworld gems to feed, I only have you." she hissed, clearly annoyed with her response. "And you said this was the last night before you cut back, why resist? I refuse to let my latest creation go to waste."

One last slice, surely a high ranking warrior such as Jasper could handle that much? She fought and bested countless gems during her time on the battlefield, no way would she allow her strength and endurance to be beaten by a mere earth sweet.

"Oh alright, just let me shape shift a bigger digestive system and stom-"

"Oh please, why waste time?" she rolled her eyes. "Show me that quartz endurance!" Peridot pushed the plate back to Jasper.

Okay then, if Peridot wanted that endurance that quartzes such as Jasper possessed then she would show her. Retrieving the fork again Jasper speared a larger piece from the slice. It was just as delectable as before, but by Diamond's name she already felt fairly full, but if it gave her bragging rights then it was worth giving a damn about. Each bit made her feel fuller and fuller, the cake was already pretty heavy to begin with, with its cream and fruit. But she finished it off nevertheless, dead set on gaining bragging rights. By now she was certainly full, and it showed, her stomach had ever so slightly descended from the third slice.

"Still good the third time?" Peridot asked, Jasper nodded. "Excellent, then you should have no problem with this." a smirk spread on her green face, much to Jasper dismay she set a fourth slice on the plate.

"For Diamond's sake, how much do you want me to eat?" Jasper's question was met with a mischievous look in Peridot's eyes. 

"When I think you had enough to be considered to be indulging." she mused. "It will be fun for the both of us, now go on."

"Fun for the both of us?" her face scrunched up, what in the name of Homeworld was she going on about? "Remind me what's fun about me eating pass my limits?" 

"You said this was the last night before you swear off my cooking, you want to enjoy it, correct? So why bother not eating well pass your limits? You're a gem, you can't possibly get hurt from this." she reminded. "You could eat this cake and so much more and it would not harm your form, I find it utterly astounding. But I dislike the act of eating, it utterly revolts me to great extents. But you like it, enjoy my cooking, and I know you will miss food like this after tonight. So why not take enjoyment in stuffing yourself silly? A fourth slice isn't going to kill you, neither will a fifth or six. So, let's have some fun with this. You like eating and I like watching, it's a perfect situation for two gems like us."

Peridot did have a point, she was a gem. None of this was going to kill her, so she should make tonight a grand night of eating the night away. A night of stuffing herself with cheesecake wasn't going to crack her gem, so why hold back? Peridot was here in case anything proved to go drastically wrong, so she might as well go nuts and enjoy this.

"Very well then." Jasper agreed. "You have some very good points, I shall proceed with the next slice." despite the protest her belly which was already full of three hearty slices, which gave with her a feeling of fullness, and the increase of size she started to eat the fourth slice. 

This delighted Peridot greatly, her eyes bounced back and fourth between Jasper and the cake which was disappearing at a fast rate. Unlike the first three times Jasper didn't savour the cake as much as before. Yes it still tasted marvellous and all, but it was starting to get sickening. And Jasper thought that if she ate faster she would feel full at a slower pace... turns out she was wrong, oh so very wrong. The piece was just as filling no matter what speed she ate it at, but at least it was gone faster, but not forever. Her stomach was starting to round out from all the cheesecake Jasper had devoured.

She felt beyond full now, leaning back into the cushions she let out a groan of discomfort. How Amethyst ate more then this was beyond the thinking of someone like Jasper. She could eat whole cakes, pizzas, and even non-food items without ending up like Jasper currently was. maybe it had to do with the fact Amethyst was a quartz that developed differently from Jasper like Peridot had said.

"I need a break." Jasper moaned. She was fat with cake, felt like bursting and her suit was getting extremely snug. Yet she didn't have the energy to phase up a new one to fit her currently swollen size. "Just give me five minutes."

"Oh alright, but just a short one." Peridot scooted closer to Jasper, placing a hand in her muscular thigh. "Thank you for doing this, I been wanting to attempt something like this for awhile now. Now my wish has finally come true, though I wish it was with better circumstances. But I suppose beggars can't be choosers, better now then never."

"Yeah..." Jasper said with a slow nod. She felt too full to talk or engaged in long conversation. It was pleasing to see Peridot happy rather then her usual sour moods. 

Her eyelids grew heavy, but not with sleep. She just needed to shut her eyes for a few seconds, rest them. But resting her eyes was cut short when she felt two small hands on her stomach, rubbing it softly in a circular pattern. Her eyes open, seeing Peridot with her hands on her full abdomen.

"Peridooooot." she whined, clearly annoyed.

"You said you desired a break, I am merely assisting." her two hands pinched at the fullness around her waist, causing Jasper to let out a surprised yelp.

"PERIDOT!" she hissed, face flushed red.

"Sorry, you just look so cute with an enlarged belly. It's a good look on you." she eased her fingers from the pinch and returned to gently rubbing. "Just relax, you're in good hands. And I mean it both figuratively and literally, seeing how I actually have palms now without my limb enhancers." 

Jasper was too tired from the food to argue, she focused her attention on taking a quick breather before it was time to eat a few more slices. Surely one or two more slices would be enough to please Peridot. Despite knowing her form was quite strong and survived countless battles Jasper pondered if she could poof from eating if she pushed herself too hard. She doubted it was possible, it was just food and not something like a sword through the stomach, though the fullness was bothersome... she just needed rest. Admittedly the belly rubs were pretty nice, actually it's was just nice to have any physical contact that wasn't painful for once. How long has its been since she been touched with kindness again? Jasper couldn't recall, has it really been that long? 

Before she knew it she was purring at Peridot's touch, it's been so long since she had the joys of experiencing affection. She seemed to forget about how full she was for a brief moment, because now she had another feeling to deal with. The crotch area in her suit became increasingly uncomfortable with arousal. 

'For the love of Diamond, am I actually getting turned on by this?!' her cheeks burned bright red at the very thought. The growing tightness and moistness between her crotch confirmed this. 'Way to go Jasper, you turned this night into something awkward.' she mentally scolded herself. 

It really has been a long time since she had any physical contact, not that anyone could blame her. Being a warrior on Homeworld left for little time for companionship, if she had to tend to sexual urges it was usually ended with Jasper pleasuring herself or having a one-time fling with a fellow gem. She needed a distraction, take her mind off of this in hopes it would go away, she glanced at the remains of the cake. Even just looking at it made Jasper feel like she was going to burst, but it was all she had right now to hopefully end her arousal.

"Let's return to eating!" Jasper exclaimed, shooing Peridot's hands away from her enlarged stomach.

Peridot smiled upon hearing that. "That's wonderful news, after this piece you'll have eaten fifty percent of the cake. Very impressive so far."  
She then placed the fifth slice on Jasper's plate.

Jasper couldn't help but groan, she was grateful for her little break but it done so little to help her ease her discomfort. 

"Couldn't you cut them into smaller pieces?" Jasper asked. Maybe smaller pieces would make this task more bearable. 

"And ruin my flawless data? Nope. But I do have a different approach." Peridot took the plate on one hand and the fork in the other. 

"Which is?"

"Oh it's simple, I'll just feed you myself." she stated, using the fork to spear a piece. "That way you can have more energy devoted to eating and I get a closer look at watching you eat." 

Originally the plan was to eat so Peridot would get away from her. But the image of being fed by Peridot seemed to awake her sexual appetite more. Her stomach would only get more full with food, and that would cause her to feel sore, but that would lead to soothing belly rubs from the fellow gem. It was all so appealing in Jasper's mind, she could give into temptation once, right? And what were the chances Peridot would notice she was turned on? She seemed to be focus solely on Jasper's mouth and abdomen, what were the chances she would look between her legs anyhow?

Jasper nodded "Sounds like a plan."

Peridot was utterly delighted by the agreement and wasted no time pushing a forkful pass her lips and into her mouth. Was it just Jasper or did the cake taste even better when Peridot was feeding it too her? She quickly chewed and swallowed, eagerly awaiting the next forkful, and she got it. Peridot looked so charming when she was focused on something or someone, and that someone was Jasper. It made Jasper feel special, Peridot had been on earth alongside the crystal gems as an ally for awhile, if she played her cards right she could had done this with any gem. But she didn't, she chose Jasper to fill with this amazing treat. Just her and her alone, no one else.

On the final forkful a small part of the creamy white middle ended up on the left corner of Jasper's lips. She raised a hand in order to wipe it off, but before she could Peridot stopped her by grabbing her arm. Giving her a quizzical look Peridot just smirked.

"I'll get that." she mused, standing up on the couch and grabbing one of Jasper's broad shoulders for balance. She lead towards Jasper's face, a little tongue slithered on the corner of her mouth and licked the smear. Jasper immediately jerked away, surprised by the sudden act of flirtation, her cheeks burned red. Peridot looked at her and giggled. "What's with that look?"

"I... I thought you hated food." Jasper said, hoping Peridot wouldn't tease her for how surprised she was.

"I do, consider that a very rare exception." Peridot stated and glanced at the remains of the cake, letting out an impressed whistle. "Half a cake so far, you're doing better then I thought." 

"You doubted me?" Jasper chuckled. "I'm a quartz after all, I'm tough as fuck." 

"Oh really now?" Peridot placed a sixth slice on the plate. "We're see about that."

By now Jasper's suit had gone from mild discomfort to extreme discomfort due to how tight it was around her full belly. With the tight fabric constricting her it was almost as irritating as how heavy with food she felt. If she were to continue with this eating session then that would require her to shred a few layers. 

"Mind if I phase out of this and into something more spacious?" she asked.

"Oh don't even bother with clothing." 

"Excuse me?!" Jasper remarked, eyes wide from Peridot's suggestion.

"What? It's just us in the temple. No need to be shy, it's a night of indulgence so go all the way. Get comfortable, don't need to be self conscious." she encouraged. "This night is about you after all. So please do whatever it takes to make sure you're enjoying tonight to the fully extent."

Taking a deep breath she slowly phased her suit away. By Diamond's name it was a relief to not feel so constricted. With no clothing trapping her she now had plenty of room to spare for another slice or two of cake. Fuelled with the idea of Peridot's affections and being the only gem that had ever had the luxury of being fed and treated as if they were a Diamond made her excited, perhaps too excited. The cool air in the temple caused the moistening tentacle between her legs to twitch, Jasper felt her face go red. Shit! She was hoping that the last slice would fill her up enough to settle herself down. But it appeared the thoughts about being fed and pampered by Peridot proved to feed her arousal rather then easing it.

"I-I apologize." Jasper finally managed to mustered up after a long and awkward silence. "I haven't had time for such activity for awhile. I bet almost anything would turn me on at this point." she forced a dry and weak chuckle, her mouth felt like a desert, a sweet cheesecake flavoured desert, but still a dry one. "Step outside for a moment and I surely can calm myself down on my own, I pro-" Jasper was shushed when Peridot placed a finger on her plump lips.

"Actually... I find this only improves my original idea." she said. "Such urges are natural, you're merely feeling a natural sensation. No use pretending these feelings you have don't exist. And tonight is about you after all, do and feel as you please."

Yeah, tonight was about Jasper. Not Amethyst, Lapis, Garnet or any of the creatures on this planet. Peridot wasn't feeding them delicious cake in a candle lit room and giving them belly rubs. If she felt horny then she had every right to show it, this was her night right now.

"May I propose a trade?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, of course you may." Jasper replied.

"My thoughts are this, you eat the remaining slices of cake, and I will assist you sexually." she offered.

Jasper was wide eyed. Peridot, of all gems in this world and beyond was offering sex if she ate a whole cake? Well... half of a whole cake for that matter, she already finished one half. The idea of possibly devouring the rest seemed impossible, sure she was planning to polish off one or two more slices to please Peridot and earn a little affection from the fellow gem. Eating another five massive slices seemed impossible, but she did already down five slices. The promise of sex was appealing, very appealing in fact. She yearned for physical contact right now, more then she ever had in her life. She wanted Peridot, she NEEDED Peridot, and the only thing standing in her way was half a cheesecake.

Well not for long.

"Very well then." Jasper agreed, attempting to play it cool, not wanting to show how much she craved Peridot's touch. If she found out no doubt lingered in Jasper's mind she would draw things out. "The final five slices in exchange for your company, sounds like a fair deal."

"Perfect." Peridot said with a wicked smirk on her face. "Shall I feed you the rest myself? Or would you prefer to do it on you're own."

"Continue feeding me as before." Jasper replied. "That's an order too." 

"Thought I was the one giving orders?" Peridot questioned jokingly, scooping a hearty piece of cheesecake on the fork. 

"I was your superior back on Homeworld after all." She reminded.

"Oh Jasper," Peridot said in a singsong manner as she held her head high, as if she had a sense of superiority over her former commander. "We're on earth, Homeworld rules don't apply here." 

And with that being said she fed Jasper the first of many forkfuls. The once delectable and delicious cake was now just straight up making Jasper sick of everything about it. The creamy white filling, the graham cracker crust, and all that sticky sweet fruit, never in her life would she thought she would live to see the day where she grew tired of Peridot's cooking, despite only being on earth for three months. She just longed for that cake to vanish into thin air and be gone. But of course that wasn't going to happen unless Jasper ate the dessert. Peridot fed her another forkful, then another, and another. All of which were much bigger forkfuls then she have had before, sure it made the slice disappear faster, but it made everything taste so sickening. Soon the sixth piece was gone, Peridot placed a seventh one on the plate. Jasper groaned, her belly was already big with six slices, not to mention the chocolate covered strawberries from this afternoon and other human food she snacked on while at Funland with Steven. 

"Wait!" Jasper ordered before Peridot could start feeding her the seventh slice. 

"Yes?" she raised an eye brow at Jasper. "Is something wrong?"

'Other then I feel like I'm going to explode if I even so much as see some food?' Jasper thought mentally but for once held her snark back. Once she got the eating part out of the way the end result of sex and tummy rubs would make everything worth it... or at least she hoped.

"I want a drink." she demanded.

"Ah yes, I figured this may happen. My research led me to believe cheesecake would be a little overwhelming to eat in large quantities, I should had offered you some liquid to drink sooner. But still, six slices in and no liquid to wash it down? I'm impressed, you are quite the trooper." Peridot set the plate and fork aside before getting off the couch. "I'll be right back, stay here." she paused for a moment then patted Jasper swollen middle. "Though I doubt you're be going anywhere now that you're full of cake, oh well." 

And with that being said she left. She did have a fair point, Jasper felt too heavy with food to move, or maybe she was just too comfortable and turned on to do so... Or maybe it was all three. The sound of the fridge shutting caused Jasper's thoughts to be cut short, Peridot returned with a pitcher of water and an already full glass with six ice cubes floating around at the top.

"This should do, cold and refreshing." she placed the pitcher aside on the table and brought the glass to Jasper's lips. She immediately guzzled it down, a few trickles running down her chin. Within seconds the glass was empty aside from a few ice cubes that rested at the bottom. "Better?"

"Better." The water was so refreshing after gorging herself on cheesecake for the past while. It was such a relief to wash down the sticky sweet goodness and get the taste out of her mouth for a few glorious seconds. 

"Glad to hear it, do you want another glass before we continue?" she offered. It was tempting, but in the end Jasper knew better. If she filled up on water it would just make eating the cheesecake harder. She shook her head, longing to get the final four slices over with. "Okay then, here's the next piece."

This time Peridot gave Jasper the cake at a much greater pace, shovelling forkful after forkful of cheese cake in her mouth. She didn't even give Jasper time to swallow. As a consequence Jasper's cheeks were stuffed to the brim, she had to physically grabbed Peridot's arms in order to stop her.

"Whoops, forgive me. I've gotten carried away." Peridot apologized. "I can tell you just want to get the last few pieces out of the way, I was merely attempting to speed up the process, my bad."

Jasper was only half listening, she was too busy trying to work her jaw around the cream and fruit to chew properly so she could swallow. She guessed she look ridiculous, cheeks puffed out with the fullness from the food, but it was just her and Peridot in the temple, their was no need to feel embarrassed. Once she finally swallowed Jasper let out a huff and glanced at the remains of the slice, only about two more bites left.

"It's fine, at least it's gone faster." Jasper said, shifting in her spot. Granted being so full and having a now largely descended stomach forming, she grown uncomfortable in her current position. "Let's just wrap this up."

Peridot nodded and fed Jasper the last two bites in a much slower manner. "Seven pieces so far, you're doing fantastic." she stated, delighted by her progress so far. "Only three more."

"I may not be a technician but I can count, Peridot." Jasper rubbed her midsection. Three pieces, just three more dreadful slices of cheesecake would lead to her sexual ecstasy. 

But by Diamond's name her stomach was huge from all the sweet cheesecake, could her current form handle that? Immediately Jasper scolded herself for doubting that she was capable of such. She was a quartz, she was a great warrior! Big, strong, imitating, and full of stamina. She was more then capable of tearing down foes, so why not three slices of cake? Not like they were armed with weapons or had magical powers, and Jasper sure wasn't going to lose a battle to an unarmed delicious foe.

Placing the eighth slice on the plate she looked at Jasper. "Are you ready to proceed?"

Jasper smirked. "Bring it on."

"Oh I do enjoy it when you're hyped about something." Peridot purred in delight. "You have such an air of confidence that sends shivers down my spine. But enough rambling, let's begin." 

By now Jasper's tastebuds were used to the sickeningly sweetness, it was no longer as delicious are before or as sickeningly gross. She was used to it now, which made eating it a bit easier, but their was still the issue of how full she was. Her stomach expanded greatly from all the food, she pondered how much this current form could hold? Due to Peridot's request she didn't create a more suitable digestive system, Jasper really was pushing limits with her form. But the idea of her stuffed stomach gaining affection from Peridot was so pleasing to think about. So pleasing in fact, she didn't even notice she polished off the piece.

"Two more to go." Peridot informed, her excited tone gave away how thrilling this was to her, as well as the wild look in her eyes. 

'Just two more, just two fucking more slices. You can hold out for just two fucking more pieces.' Jasper gave herself a mental pep talk before looking at the last bit of cheesecake. 'The end is gonna be fucking worth it all and you know it.'

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I like your attitude." Peridot gave a large smile and fed Jasper the first bit of the ninth slice. 

Jasper was determined to wrap this up as quickly as possible, the thought of Peridot between her legs was what motivated her. She ate forkful by forkful until the piece was quickly gone. She groaned in discomfort, all that dessert was becoming unbearable... but now she was just one step away from being in utter bliss.

"Nine slices, nice." Peridot declared, a giddy look on her face.

"Like I said before, I can count." Even talking was making her tired, she used up so much energy on gobbling down the creamy goodness it left her wondering if she would have the energy to enjoy sex.

'Nonsense, I always have energy for sex.' Jasper thought, humouring herself so much to make her lips form a sleazy grin.

"Really? I thought you would lose track at some point while I was stuffing you senseless." she joked.

"You did keep reminding me what number I was on."

"Oh you know me, I love to share my work." Letting out a laugh she then placed the final piece on the plate. "Now, open up." she prompted. 

Jasper obeyed, once this final bit was over with she would finally earn her reward. She longed for it more then anything, but it appeared Peridot had other plans. She was dragging it out ever so slowly, taking her dear sweet time spearing the cake with small portions, and slowly feeding them to her. How dare she! Jasper guessed she knew how badly she desired Peridot's affections, and wanted to tease her in a playful manner. She was well aware of what would happen if she urged her to hurry it up, Peridot would just take longer and taunt and tease her, making her yearn for her more and more. Jasper refused to fall for it, she was too smart to. No way would she give in to Peridot's cruel tricks, Peridot wasn't going to get her way! Jasper refused to play into her little game, but sadly the only way to do that was to stay quiet. Unfortunately Jasper being... well Jasper, that was easier said then done. 

"Is the cheesecake still good?" Peridot asked in a taunting tone, pausing the feeding session.

"Yes, it's delicious." Jasper replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. It just came across as making her seem eager to eat the next forkful. 

"Oh really now? Or are you just saying that?" she smirked evilly. "I would hate to have false and inaccurate data about my skills in earth chemistry. You know how much I hate errors in my work."

"You're cooking is fine." Shit, poor choice of words on her part.

"Fine?" Peridot echoed back. "Just 'fine'. Well maybe we should stop, I can always fix you something better some other time."

"No!" Jasper cried, she knew Peridot was playing with her. But the threat seemed so real, and to just end everything they worked so hard towards terrified her. "The cake is perfect, wonderful, it's the best damn thing I ever eaten! Just fucking feed it to me!" Peridot did like getting praised. And even though the cake was now sicken and Jasper doubted she would ever so much as look at cheesecake ever again, she needed that last slice. She needed to be completely full of it to gain her reward of Peridot's attention.

"Oh... well if you say so." Peridot mused and gingerly pushed the forkful into Jasper's mouth. "But you probably don't want to eat anymore, let's just end it and go get some rest, you could use it."

"Just give me the rest of the damn cake and I will finish it off myself!" Jasper hissed, gritting her teeth.

"Hmmmm, feisty aren't you?" she laughed and looked at the last slice. So far Jasper had eaten two thirds of the piece. "Seeing that you're almost done anyway I guess so, I wouldn't want for my hard work to go to waste." Peridot dropped the fork on the table, rather then use silverware she pinched the sides of the cake with her thumb and ring finger. "Might as well wrap this up quickly, it will be faster."

Peridot's fingers were going to be close to her mouth, and her real fingers too! Not the robotic fingers from her limb enhancers. Her real gem formed fingers that she could feel with, this night kept getting better and better. The thought was thrilling to Jasper, back on Homeworld Jasper couldn't recall a day where Peridot didn't go without her limb enhancers.

"Open uuuuup." she ordered in a cheery singsong voice. Jasper opened and sure enough those small fingers pushed passed her lips as well as the cake. "Chew." Peridot ordered as she withdrew her fingers from her mouth, Jasper chewed. After ten seconds or so Peridot gave her next order. "Swallow." And so she swallowed. Peridot smiled, clearly pleased at the result. "And it seems we're all out of cake."

"Not quite." Jasper mused, sure enough Peridot gave her a confused look. She gently took ahold of Peridot's hand, on her fingers and palm were a few small smears . Bringing her hand to her mouth Jasper began to slowly lap at the smears on her digits until they were gone. "Now we're done." she panted, exhausted from all that cake. But she did it, she ate a whole massive cheesecake. Every last crumb, not a trace of it was left. All that creamy soft sweetness was in her belly, which had grown in size from the meal. "I held up my part of the bargain, now it's time for you to do your part." Jasper reminded.

"Ah yes, how could I forget?" Peridot mused, her right hand rubbing Jasper's taut stomach. This touch wasn't even made to be remotely sexual, but it drove Jasper mad. She needed Peridot, and she needed her now! "Shall I begin? Any requests? Do you want to take a break? You are awfully full of food."

"Damn it Peridot, no!" she hissed. "All I want is you between my legs for the love of Diamond!"

"Of course, very well then." Peridot said, getting off the couch and settling herself on her knees on the ground. The anticipation was murder to Jasper, it made her chest ache. Peridot glanced up at her with her big eyes. "May I begin?"

"Yes, yes, just go ahead!" Jasper urged, more then eager for her long sought after reward. 

Peridot just nodded, using her left hand to grab Jasper's left inner thigh for balance. Her fingers lightly brushed across the erect tentacle, the light touch was more then enough to cause it to squirm. Peridot glanced back up at Jasper, their eyes met. Jasper gulped and nodded, a sign to continue for Peridot. She let go of her muscular thigh and gently did the same with her other hand, earning her the same reaction.

"Wow, you were right." Peridot mused, brushing her fingers upon the organ for a third time. "Anything would turn you on at this point. How long had you been like this?"

Each gentle, caressing, stroke of the fingers drove Jasper off the wall, she needed more.

"Too fucking long!" hissed Jasper through clenched teeth, looking down at Peridot as each little fingertip came in contact with her.

"I can tell." Peridot laughed.

Each little stroke was taunting and teasing to Jasper, she wanted more, she could handle more. But Peridot like the last slice of cake was dragging it out. Giving her enough to cause her to crave more with every brush of the fingers. No doubt lingered in her mind that Peridot was aware of this, she was a smart gem and knew how to use more or less anything to her advantage in any given situation, including Jasper. Longing yellow eyes met with Peridot's black eyes, Jasper didn't need a mirror to know just how desperate she must had looked. Each touch left her wanting more, when in Diamond's name would Peridot hurry up?! Finally at long last Peridot's hand wrapped around her, it wasn't roughly but enough to be firm enough so the tentacle wouldn't squirm free easily, about damn time if you asked Jasper, who was far from fed up with Peridot's tricks and games.

"Impressive size as well." Peridot purred with a wicked smirk on her face she looked up at Jasper. Normally Jasper enjoyed praise, despite being no stranger to it on Homeworld, but talk was the last thing Jasper wanted. 

"I didn't eat a whole cheesecake for compliments!" she reminded. 

"Of course not, you think I would forget?" Peridot laughed.

She ran her grip up the shaft, Jasper felt shivers go down her spine, using what little strength she had to hold back a moan. If she did moan Peridot would just see this as a sign that she should take advantage of Jasper's state. Her hand glided down again the already fairly slick shaft, by Diamond's name off all the times Peridot had to be a tease. Fine, if Peridot wanted a reaction then Jasper would give her one, she just couldn't hold back any longer.

"Peridoooot." Jasper moaned, throwing her head back. "Coooome oooon."

"Needy little thing aren't you?" Peridot chuckled. "Though you never were little to begin with, especially now after all that cheesecake." she ran her hand up the sensitive flesh again. Every touch made her crave more.

"Damn it, Peri!" she couldn't take this cruel game any longer.

"Well, you did eat a whole cake just for me." she said.

Jasper held her head back up, she glanced down at Peridot. She just wanted to wipe that darn innocent look she faked off her cursed green fave. She was a superior to Peridot on Homeworld, had they been back to their planet she could simply order Peridot to jump straight into it and hold nothing back. But apparently earth rules were different. 

Peridot flashed Jasper a flippant look, a sly toothy smile soon fallowed. She brought up the tentacle to her mouth, the anticipation to finally have Peridot's little mouth wrapped around caused her whole body to freeze, but of course Peridot insisted on dragging it out. Her mouth puckered and planted a soft kiss at the rounded tip. 

"I-I really hate you right now." Jasper moaned, why most Peridot torture her like this? She was already fatten up with a whole massive cheesecake, wasn't that enough?

"Oh hush now, if you truly did hate me you wouldn't be so desperate for me to touch you. But I guess it's just that quartz pride you possess, but considering you really pushed your limits just for me, I guess you earned this."

After that final sentence Peridot locked eyes with Jasper, shivers were send up Jasper's spine as Peridot dragged her tongue up from the base. Jasper dug her fingers tips into the cushions of the couch, finally some action! The sensation of her warm saliva covering her shaft caused her to take a sharp inhale, fallowed by an equally sharp exhale. Her tongue danced and teased all over the sensitive flesh, leaving no part of Jasper left untouched.

Every lick of the tongue made it feel like Jasper's chest was going to burst, the way her tongue would partially wrap around the erect tentacle, the way she never dared to once break eye contact, it just made her long for more and more. 

Her tongue went up the tentacle a final time, every part of her was coated in Peridot's warm saliva. Jasper's toes curled, the saucy little look in Peridot's eyes as her tongue swirled around the tip caused her to take shallow breaths.

"Peridot...." Jasper breathlessly moaned, watching as Peridot licked her lips. Jasper swallowed the lump in her throat, or at least tried. By Diamond's name why was she so nervous? Was now really the time for second thoughts? This whole night had felt so good to Jasper, even being stuffed silly with cake, and Peridot felt good to her. But would this be just another mistake when morning came? This was Peridot after all, a gem she came to care a great deal about, not just another Pearl on Homeworld. But that was the last thing she should be focusing about, especially now. Because right now she wanted this. "Don't... Don't you dare stop!"

Peridot said nothing and caressed the shaft again, using her small fingers to gingerly hold her. Jasper wasn't even able to blink, she felt like if she did she would miss everything Peridot had to offer. Parting her lips Peridot pushed the tentacle through pass her lips and into her warm mouth. Jasper couldn't even breathe, not like she needed to being a gem and all, but everything left her breathless. The way her mouth felt, moist and warm, the accidental prickle of Peridot's teeth, her tongue underneath the tentacle pressing her to the roof of her mouth. All of this was exactly what she wanted, even the bits she didn't even know she wanted, such as a full belly to go along with sex. All the doubts she had about this was gone, all she wanted now was this, she wanted Peridot.

And that's where Peridot began, Jasper had started to breathe again because she needed to, not physically but mentally. Peridot's head bobbed, running up and down the shaft that was glistening with saliva and arousal. Peridot refused to break eye contact, she wanted to see the look on her face from Jasper's guess. To see her face scrunch up and her head throw back, moaning her name and pleading her not to stop. Was that Peridot wanted? Well she was certainly going to get it.

By now their were no subtle moans, each moan was loud and easily audible, calling out Peridot's name, letting it clear Jasper was in a total state of pleasure. She could feel her chest tighten, she had no control over her body, Peridot did. The tension building up was eating her alive, it was murder to her. The plush of the couch wasn't enough, so Jasper dug her fingers in the muscle of her thighs. 

Peridot's expression was unreadable, but it took no genius to know she enjoyed witnessing Jasper in such a sensitive state. A huge quartz like her falling victim to the touch of a smaller gem, oh how Homeworld would gossip about this, but one thing was for sure, Jasper was falling victim to Peridot. Her fingers dug deeper into her thighs, her breathing was rapidly fast and short, a trickle of sweat dripped down from her forehead. She was nearing her climax.

Peridot increased her pace, head bobbing faster. The way she did it, the way she held herself and that look in her eyes now... that was the look of someone who had confidence in her abilities, and had every right to if she could put Jasper in such a state.

The tension in her body had finally released, all that built up pressure was finally freed. Jasper threw her head back, a series of loud and breathy wailing filled the temple. She shut her eyes tightly, each wail of sheer pleasure caused her toes and fingers to curl up tighter and tighter into her feet and palms. Not once did Peridot move her mouth, swallowing was not needed with how deep Jasper's shaft was in the depths of Peridot's throat. Her body felt it had no stamina left to spare, Peridot had taken it all. With her rich foods and intoxicating touch, she was truly a force to be reckon with when things were done on her terms, and Jasper was a living example. The pitch and intensity of her orgasm steadily but slowly started to decrease, but still had that exhausting affect on her. 

Peridot's mouth finally brought the cum dripping tentacle out from her mouth, it fairly amazed Jasper how for such a small gem she was able to deep throat that much. But she was too worn out for compliments, her toes and fingers finally uncurled, eyes slowly opened as Jasper panted from exhaustion. Without even being told too Peridot got up and poured Jasper a second glass of cold water, the ice cubes had melted but it still looked ice cold.

"Here." she instructed, bringing the glass to her lips. Like the first glass she downed the second one like no one's business. It was chill and refreshing to feel the crisp water travel down her throat which had become dry. "How's that?" Peridot asked, bringing the now empty cup away from her.

"Good..." Jasper managed to say.

"Excellent, you performed far pass my expectations." she smiled. 

"I could say the same about you." Jasper let out a weak chuckle. "Good food, good sex, this is officially the best time I had since I gotten to this planet." 

"Oh really now?" Peridot mused, twirling a lock of her hair between her stubby fingers. "You know I didn't do this solely for you, they're are plenty of things that are in it for me as well."

"I've figured as much." Jasper laughed. Yup, that was her Peridot alright. 

Peridot stood up and grabbed ahold of Jasper's face, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

"I mean it when I said you did good today, it's rare someone passes my expectations." Peridot informed. 

"Did you really doubt me?" Jasper boasted, but that joy was quickly cut off when Jasper was reminded of how full she was. "I feel like I'm going to burst." she groaned. 

"Don't fret, within a few hours most of it should be digested." she hummed "In the meantime just sit back and relax, I'll take care of you." Peridot rested her head on Jasper's side, and rubbed her stuffed belly, causing Jasper to purr like before. 

Peridot taking care of her, she could grow to like that. As long as it didn't involve another cheesecake.


End file.
